SW: ReAlignment-Prologue
by RedKross
Summary: Vader's and Anakin's inner turmoil over Ahsoka. Ahsoka visits Kanan and leaves some advice.
**AN:** So this was something I worked on after watching the season finale of Rebels. Just a bit of a sneak peek as I work on the actual story a bit more. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I have any affiliation with Star Wars rebels. There would be a few distinguishable differences if I did.

* * *

She dared to wound **US**. She fought to kill **US**. We should kill her and Master will be pleased.

We could use her. We could use her to overthrow him.

No, we can't do that. We can not do to her what we did to Starkiller. She is already grown, she will resist. She will escape if I do not watch over you. And then Master will be angry, We must please Master.

 **SHE** was not one of **THOSE** that betrayed us.

But she did betray **US**. She left **US**. Did she know what **THEY** planned? She knew didn't she, but she did not tell **US**.

He looked down at the half unconscious Tortuga that laid on the ground in front of him.

It would be so easy. It wouldn't even be hurting her if we did it now. Just one quick strike and her suffering would be over. Her idealism would not serve her well under Master's rule.

Master wants the Jedi dead. She is no Jedi.

We both know that is not the truth, if they can **WIELD** The Force, then they **WILL** join him. Or die.

He walked past her.

Fool. Kill her. We should kill her.

"I leave you to **your fate**. **Live** , die. **Your fate is in the hand of this temple. There will not be any** leniency next time."

Ahsoka looked up and saw the form of Vader leave.

"I'm sorry Skyguy." She muttered to herself as she watched him leave. She knew that somewhere in there was the man was her mentor, the man she respected no matter how much she had hated the Order after she left.

There was not much she could do but to hope that she survived until she had the energy to leave the temple. He may have been slow, but he was stronger than her master had ever been. Her agility and Force-enhanced movements were probably the only reason she had survived.

She had barely waited for what felt like an hour before a piece of debris came her way. She tried to roll away from it, but it was just too big.

On the plains outside Vader felt the last bit of the link between Padawan and Master fade away.

She left **US** , there is no need to bother feeling anything about her. She would've found out about Padme and hastened everything. Just admit it, you had thought about telling her.

She deserved to know. She was our padawan, she was our friend.

Wasn't all of **THEM** our friends too. Our comrades in arms. They did not seem to hesitate in trying to kill us. Why would She?

The silence is your answer. She wouldn't and she has proven that today.

SW: RA

Kanan sat in his room meditating. His eyes were gone that much was true. But he had heard of masters that had achieved some sort of vision trough the force. So here he was meditating. 2 hours every day. So far no luck.

'Hello, Kanan.' A voice said. He knew that voice Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?"

'Yes. Is there something you've forgotten?'

"I… I do not know. Have I?"

'Yes. Your Padawan, guilt is wearing him down, Kanan. Guilt is as much a path to the dark side or most likely more than anything the Jedi teaches us to look out for.'

"Then what do I do?"

'There is only one thing I know of that can help someone from turning, and that is to have a reason to stay.'

"Attachments… That is not the Jedi way."

'So you say. But I could tell that you and Hera were more than co-workers since I met you. The Jedi Order is no more. You can make it, however, you want it to be. Besides that is not even the main concern I have.'

"Then what is?"

'Ezra grew up on the streets. From the age of 7 till the age of 14. A turbulent period in a child's life. Even without the Empire. Not unlike me when I left the order. I never left Coruscant, I ventured into the Middle levels. Did what I could to keep the peace. Minimise the looting, the riots. But I never knew for sure where I'd sleep when night came. I was not sure where I'd get my next meal. In the beginning, I was optimistic. Over time that optimism faded, as did my tether to reality. I started to believe that I'd wake up in the Temple and everything from the explosion onward had been a living nightmare. But I knew that was a lie, so I cut myself.

Never too deep, never where I knew I'd run the risk of damaging the nervous system. But I did, it solidified what reality was.

I saw signs on Ezra that he did the same, that he is still doing the same. I had hoped that I would be able to help him with it when I took over both of your training. Once we had somewhere safe to train without the fear of int Inquisitor's.'

"I was alone too you know. I did not resort to something like that"

'But you found Hera rather quickly. It did not take you years to find someone you could trust. I was on Coruscant for five years before I had to flee. At that point I did not know who to trust, I just knew to stay clear of any Jedi as that was who the Empire had declared an open war on. For that alone I had to flee, no matter how many I had helped I was still viewed with distrust if not open hostility as soon as Palpatine's story came out.'

"How do I show him that he has us then? He should have realised that he did by now." 'He has. It is himself that he does not trust anymore. He trusted Maul and

'He has. It is himself that he does not trust anymore. He trusted Maul and he betrayed all of us. He used him, and deep down Ezra knows that whatever seeds of darkness he had before have started to grow now.'

"There must be something I can do to help him."

'Help him understand. Help him learn to trust in his friends.'

"Do you know who the Sith was?"

'Yes.'

"So, who is it."

'My old master. Anakin Skywalker.'

"No way. He would have fought to the end. There was nothing he feared."

'We all have our fears. Fears for our friends. Fears for our students or masters. Fears for our loved ones. He fought for them, but I know what made him fall. I know what fear brought him to the dark side. He feared for his loved ones. Even in death I wonder if he ever feared for me. Pathetic isn't it? I feel nothing now, but that idea will not leave me, and the fact that I don't feel upset about it makes me angry, even if I can't feel angry, I am. Take care Kanan, I will be around'

* * *

 **AN:** Probably nowhere as good as the other post season finale stories out there. But there you have my spin on it.

And yes, in my head the time between Ahsoka leaving and the events of ROTS is 5 years. Though I suppose in the canon timeline, her leaving would have triggered the vision's of Padme dying.

I hope to come back to this story soon-ish. And head into the main story, although I have a feeling we will have season 3 by then. Oh well.


End file.
